


19. Najít sám sebe

by Aileeah



Series: Smrt a život Sherlocka Holmese [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Slash, figuring it out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Hoši se vrací do Londýna a pomalu vklouzávají do každodenního života v páru.





	19. Najít sám sebe

Týdny letí nad Baker Street, mění se v měsíce, z vlezlé zimy se stává přívětivé jaro a pak horké léto, mění se počasí, mění se případy, mění se každodenní rutina… Jenom jedno se nemění - John je šťastný. Naprosto, dokonale a bláznivě šťastný.

Jeho mozek to pořád ještě nedokázal zpracovat a stále je to neskutečně absurdní koncept, ale je to tak. On a Sherlock. Spolu. Po všech stránkách.

A je to zábavné a uvolněné a intimní a zejména totálně nečekaně a naprosto divně… normální.

Nemůže přesně definovat, co od toho vlastně čekal, ale je to Sherlock Holmes, sakra. Mělo by to být celé úplně divné a naprosto bizarní. Ale… není. Ani trochu. Vlastně do toho vpluli tak snadno, jako by spolu byli odjakživa.

I když koneckonců… Vždyť oni v podstatě byli, uvědomí si překvapeně.

Přibyla spousta každodenních letmých i cílených doteků, přibyl sex… ale jinak je to až příliš nápadně podobné tomu, co mezi nimi bylo vždycky. Akce, smích, klábosení, spousta společně tráveného času… Jen teď už se v adrenalinovém rauši v hale pod schody nesmějí, ale vrhají se na sebe, na gauči u televize se o sebe opírají a při rázování parkem se čas od času vezmou za ruku nebo si jeden od druhého ukradne polibek. Tím ale rozdíly v podstatě končí.

A co je ještě lepší - do jejich rozhovorů i každodenního fungování se konečně vrací lehkost dvou prvních let. Přestávají kolem sebe opatrně našlapovat, přestávají se vyhýbat určitým tématům a jakkoliv John Sherlockovi ty pekelné měsíce ještě úplně beze zbytku neodpustil, staré rány už se pomalu hojí.

A teď spolu už zase mluví o všem. I o tom, co bolí. Sherlock se jednoho večera rozpovídá i o těch nejtemnějších dobách svého nedobrovolného dobrodružství. A v Johnově náručí ze sebe tentokrát dokáže roztřeseným hlasem vysoukat i to, co ho dodnes pronásleduje v nočních můrách… John i se svojí vojenskou průpravou brečí jako dítě, vší silou Sherlocka objímá a ví, že kdyby se mu nějaký z těch parchantů dostal pod ruku, sešel by ze světa nějakým obzvláště zavrženíhodným způsobem. Velmi, velmi pomalým způsobem.

Sherlock bojuje s úplně stejnými pocity, když jednou s whisky v ruce nakousnou Johnovy dny a týdny zoufalství po jeho smrti - akorát proklínat může jenom sám sebe. Zato intenzivně. A jakkoliv slzami pohrdá, tentokrát mu stékají po tvářích lítostí, studem, provinilostí i bolestí. Jak něco takového mohl udělat svému nejlepšímu příteli? Svému jedinému příteli? Někomu, koho už v té době miloval? Jak si mohl myslet, že mu to nijak zvlášť neublíží? Dnes už to nedokáže pochopit.

Časem zabrousí i k dětství, ke studenému Holmesovskému odchovu, k armádě, k nekonečným letům strohého internátu, sourozencům, alkoholismu, násilnickým otcům a všemu dalšímu, co je v životě formovalo. A spousta věcí najednou začíná dávat smysl.

Bariéry padají jedna za druhou a John se nestíhá divit, nakolik se jeden druhému dokážou otevřít. A fungují spolu tak snadno a samozřejmě, že absolutně nechápe, proč potřebovali tolik let na to, aby jim to došlo. To, že k sobě prostě patří. Že nikdy nebudou tak docela spokojení s někým jiným, protože budou vždycky alespoň nevědomky srovnávat s tím, jak moc dobře jim je spolu…

Tolik let. A tolik ran a držkopádů. Tolik promarněných let. Zbytečně ztracených… Anebo možná všechny ty roky a události byly potřeba, aby si k sobě nakonec dokázali najít cestu?

To netuší. Zato ale bezpečně ví, že našel nejenom partnera, který se k němu hodí tak dokonale, že to hraničí se zázrakem, ale zejména našel sám sebe.

Vždycky se tolik bál, aby v očích okolí nebyl za něco, co není… Bál se pomluv a nedorozumění a špatné pověsti a potřeboval vždycky být ten dobrý, milý, oblíbený, spolehlivý a heterosexuální doktor… a najednou mu to je srdečně jedno. Najednou už nemá potřebu komukoliv cokoliv vymlouvat nebo uvádět na pravou míru sebe ujetější domněnky o své osobě, o svém pracovním ani osobním životě. Úplně přestal řešit, co by měl nebo neměl, jaké role musí hrát, jaké nároky na všech frontách plnit, co musí a co nesmí. Jakoby konečně našel to správné místo, spadla z něj obrovská tíha a úzkost a svět byl konečně, konečně v pořádku.

Před Sherlockem zahazuje veškerý letitý stud a provinilost a celou tu požadovanou image dospělého, silného muže a další a další nánosy civilizačního balastu. Přiznává, co nikdy nikomu nepřiznal, protože to prostě nedokázal, nestál o lítost, chtěl být ten silný, pečující, chtěl ochraňovat, ne být ochraňován – protože tak se to přece sluší a patří. Správný muž slabost neukazuje.

Jenže se Sherlockem je mu najednou úplně jedno, co správný muž ukazuje, nebo neukazuje, a jestli titulu správného muže dostojí. Se Sherlockem… prostě jen tak existuje. Existuje prostě a jednoduše jenom jako John - se vším všudy, se vší svou sílou i slabostí a podivnými zvyky a špatným vkusem na oblékání a tunami sraček z minulosti. A je to naprosto nezvyklé a totálně děsivé a neskutečně, neskutečně osvobozující.  A je mu dobře jako nikdy v životě.

A nejenom jemu. I Sherlock se pomalu otevírá a pouští si ho k tělu jako nikdy nikoho. Odkládá svoji aroganci a všechny manýry pečlivě vyšlechtěné k odhánění všech kolem. Sám před sebou se trochu vystrašeně vzdává sociopatické nálepky, která mu celé roky poskytovala útočiště, chránila ho před poraněním a našeptávala, jak se má chovat. Odkládá masky, jednu po druhé, a John se pomalu propracovává k opravdovému Sherlockovi. Sherlockovi plnému chyb, Sherlockovi pochybujícímu, Sherlockovi bloudícímu, Sherlockovi milujícímu. A vždycky, když už má pocit, že ho víc milovat nemůže, je vyvedený z omylu.

 

*

 

Svůj vztah veřejně nerozhlašují, ale ani nijak netají. Žádné líbačky na místě činu a osahávání ve Scotland Yardu, ani žádný metrový odstup a dělání jakoby nic. Paní Hudsonová se rozjařeně tetelí, když je poprvé najde v objetí na gauči, a radostně povykuje, že už tedy konečně! A že jí bylo celou dobu divné, co ten doktor s tou Mary vymýšlí, takový nesmysl, když je tu přece Sherlock!

Molly z toho je tak rozpačitá, až jí Johnovi je líto, a trvá hezkou řádku týdnů, než se s kterýmkoliv z nich dokáže zase bavit nenuceně a bez nervozity. A John by přísahal, že vyčítavými pohledy plnými zrady ho v nestřežených chvílích stíhá dodnes.

Lestrade projeví svoji typickou sociální zdatnost, s kterou si ničeho nevšimne až do doby, než je zahlédne líbat se na večírku. V tu chvíli mu simultánně vypadne z ruky sklenice s drinkem, která se roztříští na podlaze, a začne se dusit obloženým chlebíčkem. Po několika minutách popadne dech, otře si uslzené oči a lakonicky prohlásí, že co se vlastně vůbec diví, že u těhle dvou je možný úplně cokoliv. Ale jestli se mu budou obírat na místě činu, tak je odtamtud vyhodí a budou mít po prdeli! Načež s pochechtáváním nad tím původně nezamýšleným dvojsmyslem o prdeli zase odkráčí ke kumpánům a jejich bujaré diskuzi o fotbale, čímž je pro něj téma na věčné časy vyčerpáno.

Harry se ze všeho nejvíc těší, až se to dozví jejich otec, a pomstychtivě vymýšlí ty nejlepší způsoby, jak mu to sdělit. John ji ani nijak nekrotí – jen ať si to užije a alespoň trochu si zchladí žáhu po tom, jak příšerně se otec choval tehdy k ní. Koneckonců se s ním už neviděl léta a neplánuje na tom vůbec nic měnit, tak mu to může být úplně jedno.

Novinky se nakonec samozřejmě donesou i k Mary, která se s Johnem na klinice sice občas potká, ale kromě pozdravu nebo pár strohých provozních informací se s ním nebaví. Stále mu tu potupu nezapomněla, což jí John vlastně ani nemá nijak zvlášť za zlé – vážně se k ní choval jako kretén. Zbabělý, zaslepený kretén.

Hrany postupně obrousí až čas… a zejména mladý ortoped, s kterým se Mary nakonec dá dohromady. Brzy je stejně šťastná, jako bývala první měsíce s Johnem, Tony se v ní jen vidí a nemocniční klepny mají čerstvé sousto k probírání, zatímco skandálně zrušená svatba už dávno ztratila na zajímavosti a z konverzačních stálic mizí. A tak se znovu v plné míře projeví Maryino optimistické ladění, Johnovi postupně odpouští, a je dokonce ochotná s ním sem tam prohodit pár vět bez jedu a hořkosti.

A když ho nakonec vidí zářícího štěstím na všechny strany, zjihne a nedá jí to, aby nezasondovala lakonickým: „Tak že by už?“ A John s úsměvem od ucha k uchu přikývne: „Jo. A… měla jsi pravdu. Byl jsem hroznej blbec… A je mi to líto. Ale vypadá to, že jsme oba nakonec dopadli dobře,“ usměje se znovu. Mary souhlasí, chvíli se spolu baví a vzájemná nevraživost pomalu vyprchává. Brzy už spolu mluví v podstatě normálně a nakonec spolu i sem tam posedí u oběda v kantýně nebo postojí u automatu na kafe a svět je zase o chlup normálnější.

*

Mycroft se u nich zastaví hned po jejich návratu z Kuby, škrobený jako vždy. Prkenně se usadí do křesla, začne Sherlocka bez jakéhokoliv zdvořilostního úvodu peskovat za náhlý odjezd a klást si požadavky na okamžité vyřešení aktuálních problémů své kanceláře. Sherlock mu uštěpačné poznámky vrací a John je chvíli poslouchá, načež raději zmizí v kuchyni.

Mycroftovi následně nabídne šálek s čajem, ten ho přijme a usrkne –zrovna ve chvíli, kdy John podá druhý šálek Sherlockovi. A přidá k němu nejenom pohlazení po ruce, ale i letmý polibek přímo na ústa.

Pan Britská Vláda stihne ještě vytřeštit oči a vyprsknout čaj do půlmetrového perimetru, načež všechnu svoji kapacitu věnuje kašlání, sípání a dušení se.

John se Sherlockem několik vteřin odolávají, ale vzápětí vybuchnou smíchy a jejich řehotem zrudlé obličeje tomu Mycroftovu barvou směle konkurují.

Když Mycroft přestane lapat po dechu, znovu se v křesle narovná a snaží se svoji újmu na důstojnosti co nejvíce zakamuflovat. Neúspěšně. Dopálený sám na sebe se pokusí alespoň zasmečovat nějakým sarkastickým šlehem, ale nejprve jen bezmocně otvírá pusu naprázdno a pak ze sebe vydá jakýsi podivný skřehotavý zvuk.

To Sherlocka samozřejmě zboří v dalším záchvatu smíchu a duchapřítomnost zachová jenom John, který popadne svůj mobil, pohozený na stole, a několikrát cvakne spouští fotoaparátu. Tohle půjde do zlatého fondu!

„Nějaký problém, bratříčku?“ optá se medově Sherlock s výsměšným pohledem upřeným na bratra.

„Ano,“ odpoví blahosklonně Mycroft, jakmile se zase najde a je schopný sestavit větu. „V nejbližší budoucnosti jich vidím hned několik. To ovšem ty, drahý bratře, přirozeně nemůžeš chápat.“

Chvíli si vyměňují obvyklé kousavé repliky, Mycroft znovu žádá Sherlocka o pomoc a Sherlock ho znovu přeochotně ujišťuje, že ani náhodou a ať si trhne, načež se Mycroft s mírně znechuceným pohledem začne zvedat k odchodu.

„Zítra ráno jsme u vás,“ ponese náhle John pevným, nekompromisním hlasem. „Můžeš s námi počítat.“ Mluví potichu, ale stejně dobře by ta slova zařvat z plných plic, jaký mají efekt. Oba bratři strnou v půli pohybu.

„Ale?“ zeptají se oba synchronizovaně, Mycroft s údivem povytaženým obočím, Sherlock vzdorně s náznakem vzteku.

„Jo,“ dodá John suše. „Ten případ bereme. Samozřejmě.“

Obě Holmesovské tváře jsou čím dál konsternovanější. Na Mycroftově se překvapení pere s pobavením nad doktorovou troufalostí, Sherlock je popuzený a naštvaný. Co si John sakra myslí, že dělá?

John si povzdychne. Tihle dva pitomci… „Sherlocku, dlužíš mu to,“ prohlásí rozhodným hlasem, který nepřipouští námitky. „Zachránil ti život! Tak už mě neštvi a aspoň trochu se snaž mu to vrátit!“

Mycroftovo obočí šplhá kamsi na temeno hlavy a Sherlock se tváří, jako kdyby spolknul obzvlášť nechutného brouka. „A to snad znamená, že mě bude po zbytek života buzerovat?“ vyjede dotčeně. „Já zachránil spoustu životů a nikoho s tím neprudím! A ty jsi mi taky zachránil život, a kdyby jednou!“ rozčiluje se jako umanuté děcko.

„Mně na to naštěstí nepřišli,“ opáčí John suše. „Mycroftovi na druhou stranu…“

Mycroft má najednou velice naspěch a k tomu spoustu práce se svým kabátem, pohled upřený na knoflíky.

„No jen se Sherlockovi pochlub,“ postaví se John přímo před něj. „Jak jsi dopadl. Přišel jsi o místo, že jo? O svoji práci a kancelář a hádám, že jsi musel tahat za hodně nitek, aby tě nevyrazili úplně.“

Mycroft znovu zrudne a pečlivě se oběma vyhýbá pohledem. Sherlock na něj zírá neschopen slova, v očích spoustu otázek.

„Docela se divím, že to Sherlockovi uniklo,“ pokračuje John dopáleně. „I já jsem si všimnul. Menší zapadlá kancelář, míň podřízených, banálnější agenda… Tipnul bych si, že zbytek britský vlády vůbec nebyl nadšenej, že využíváš diplomatický styky na tahání bratříčka z bryndy. Natož, že se sám pojedeš vměšovat do záležitostí cizího státu. Zakázali ti to, že jo?“ propaluje Mycrofta pohledem.

„Zatrhli ti to a ty jsi neposlechl a vydal ses tam na vlastní pěst. Průser neprůser,“ pokračuje a přeskakuje pohledem z Mycroftova rudého obličeje na Sherlockův bílý jako smrt. „Protože jsi ho nemohl nechat umřít. A nech si prosím tě od cesty nějaký kecy o zájmech státu a veřejný prospěšnosti. Kdyby Sherlock umřel, prostě a jednoduše by ti to zlomilo srdce.“

Ticho v místnosti je ohlušující. Sherlock se musí přidržet stěny, jak mu kolena najednou vypoví službu, a nebezpečně se zakymácí. Mycroft se pokusí schovat žhnoucí obličej do třesoucích se dlaní.

„A vsadím se, že ti za to ani nepoděkoval,“ dodá John, tiše a mírně.

„Ale… Ale…“ snaží se ze sebe vypravit smysluplné slovo šokovaný Sherlock - a na celé čáře selhává.

Mycroft ztěžka polkne, zvedne hlavu z dlaní a konečně se na Johna podívá. „Ale doktore, ten váš cit pro drama,“ snaží se zatvářit dostatečně blahosklonně, ale selhává úplně stejně jako Sherlock. Zrazuje ho třesoucí se hlas i ruce a špatně zakryté zoufalství v očích. „Ujišťuji vás, že velice přeháníte. Rozhodně jsem-„

„Tak děkuju aspoň já,“ přeruší ho John. A pak udělá něco naprosto nemyslitelného – ještě krok dopředu a vzápětí toho nabubřelého panáka obejme.

Oba Holmesové prkenně ztuhnou, oči vytřeštěné a John neví, jestli se má smát, nebo brečet. Blbci. Pár vteřin Mycrofta objímá a když se odtáhne, otočí se na Sherlocka.

„Dlužíš mu. Dlužíš mu sakra hodně. Tak už si vyndej hlavu z prdele a začni se smekat. A uvědom si, kolik lidí by pro tebe něco takovýho udělalo. Tipuju, že jejich celosvětový zásoby jsou aktuálně koncentrovaný v týhle místnosti...“

V obýváku by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík. Oba bratři se na sebe rozpačitě dívají, Sherlock udělá váhavý krok, načež se zase zastaví. Mycroft otevře pusu a zase ji zavře. Sherlock se pokusí o totéž, ale vybraná slova třikrát na poslední chvíli zavrhne. Bezmocně na sebe zírají, v očích zoufalství, frustraci i pohnutí, které se vší silou snaží nedat najevo.

John má sto chutí složit hlavu do dlaní a hlasitě zalkat. Pitomci!

„Tak… zítra,“ vypraví ze sebe nakonec Sherlock s námahou, nejspíš úplně jiná slova, než původně chtěl. „Ráno u vás.“

Mycroft nepatrně přikývne a toporně se vydá ke dveřím. „Zítra. Dobře.“

Chytne za kliku, vymění si se Sherlockem poslední dlouhý pohled a vykročí na chodbu.

„A… děkuju,“ ozve se za ním náhle tichý hlas. Mycroft se neotočí a pokračuje v chůzi, ale na překvapené tváři se mu objeví nepatrný úsměv.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Těším se na všechny komentáře :o)


End file.
